Une autre vie
by Windofblood
Summary: La jeune kunoichi de l'akatsuki se met à penser à Yahiko .


Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto ,je ne fais que les emprunter .

* * *

><p><span>Une autre vie <span>

Konan était seule dans le repère de l' Akatsuki , les autres membres étaient en mission à la recherche des démons à queue restant , même Pein était parti sans lui dire où il allait . La pluie tombait et la kunoichi , assise à son bureau dans sa chambre faisait des origamis pour passer le temps . Elle les réalisait sans passion , et se surprit à laisser errer son regard sur la photographie sur le meuble . Sur celle-ci , on la voyait en compagnie de Nagato , Yahiko et leur ancien sensei , le sannin Jiraiya , le jour de leur installation dans la cabane qui allait devenir la maison des trois orphelins .Ses yeux fixaient le jeune garçon aux cheveux oranges . Yahiko , l'homme qu'elle aimait , celui qui était mort il y a quelques années pour que Nagato et elle vivent . Lassée de son activité , elle se leva , et sortie à l'extérieur du bâtiment . Elle avança de quelques pas , de sorte à pouvoir sentir l'eau tombée sur son corps . Elle baissa la tête , et se mit à penser à la vie qu'ils auraient eu si le troisième membre de l'équipe avait survécu .Elle aimait Pein , ou Nagato , il était son meilleur ami , le seul à qui elle faisait pleinement confiance , mais il n'avait pas le charisme de Yahiko , lui ,c'était lui le vrai fondateur de Akatsuki , c'était avec lui qu'elle s'était surprise à rêver à une vie meilleure . Sans lui elle n'aurait pas survécu au pays de la pluie.

« Serions-nous ce que nous sommes s'il était toujours là ? Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il aurait eu l'idée de capturer les démons à queue .Il était plus un homme d'action qu'un homme de stratégie ...Si...si seulement il pouvait être là en ce moment , à côté de moi , un sourire plein d'espoir sur les lèvres , cela me donnerait une raison de plus de croire que nous allons réussir » avoua-t-elle tristement .

Elle resta là , immobile , s'autorisant pour une fois à imaginer une vie où l'homme qu'elle aimait était toujours en vie . Personne n'était là pour la juger , pour la voir , et si elle avait encore pu elle aurait pleuré , mais ses larmes s'étaient asséchées ils y a bien longtemps déjà .

« Nagato pense qu'en capturant tous les jinchuriki et en inspirant la peur dans tous les pays cela réglera le problème , mais comment peut-il en être sûr ? En quoi cela changera-t-il le monde shinobi ? »

L'ancienne kunoichi d' Ame ne comprenait pas le plan de son meilleur ami mais il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, et , elle devait bien le reconnaître elle n'avait pas d'autre idées pour faire avancer les choses .

« Cela échangera juste les forces , pour une fois cela sera nous qui aurons le pouvoir sur les autres , nous pourrons les dominer facilement s'ils tentent de nous attaquer .Ame deviendra aussi puissant que les cinq grands pays réunis , mais, que se passera-t-il pour les membres de l' Akatsuki ? Ils sont tous des criminels , et certains comme Kakuzu-sama et Hidan-kun aiment beaucoup trop tuer pour le plaisir ou pour l'argent pour y renoncer ... »

Les questions devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses , mais elle ne pouvait pas y répondre et cela la frustrait . La pluie avait redoublé ,et , la fleur en papier que Konan avait dans les cheveux avait glissé sous la pression et avait finit par s'écraser sur le sol .

« Si seulement c'était moi qui étais morte au lieu de Yahiko , lui et Nagato auraient su quoi faire , ils auraient apportés des changements bénéfiques au monde ...Je ne suis pas lui , je ne peux pas aider Nagato comme il l'aurait fait . Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner mon ami , je suis désolée de ne pas être à la hauteur de la confiance que tu m'as témoignée . »

Son manteau était trempé et pourtant , malgré l'humidité et le froid elle ne bougeait pas .Elle restait là , immobile , elle n'était qu'un corps vide ,sans âme , sans avenir .

« Je suis une fleur qui a fané avant même d'avoir pu éclore .Je ne vis que dans le but de protéger les générations futures des adultes et de leurs guerres destructrices .Je dois faire de mon mieux pour aider Nagato et tenir la promesse de Yahiko '' réalisa-t-elle déterminée et triste .

« Konan , tu vas tomber malade si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite » lui dit une voix, d'un ton amical qu'il réservait qu'à elle .

Elle hocha la tête sans la relever , et presque mécaniquement , suivit l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole . Elle n'avait pas pu le regarder droit dans les yeux , parce qu'elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas la couleur qu'elle voulait voir , et qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais plus .Aujourd'hui Konan avait constaté le vide qu'avait laissé le garçon aux cheveux oranges et que même si elle lui devait la vie , parfois elle aurait préféré mourir à sa place . Alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans le repère elle tourna la tête une dernière fois , et cette fois fixa le ciel ,

;

« -Yahiko , pleut-il aussi là où tu es ... » furent les seules paroles qu'elle prononça , paroles étouffées par le bruit de l'eau tombant du ciel .


End file.
